


Touch

by Kayani_Iriel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Mathias lives for Flynn's touch, wanting to get lost in the sensation.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Touch

He sighed as he came in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Double checking the locks, he scanned the small flat, making sure nothing was out of place. Well, any more out of place than was the new normal, with Flynn now sharing the space.

“Mathias! You’re home,” the Kul Tiran said as he padded out of the bedroom in a pair of pants and nothing else.

For a moment, his brain quit working as he gazed at all that tanned skin, the broad shoulders, his lover’s sleep-tousled auburn hair, the smile meant only for him. With a forced swallow, he tore his eyes away and bent to loosen his boots.

“Sorry about that, there was an unusual backlog of reports that had to be handled before I took my time off,” he said as he wrestled with his footwear. A warm hand fell on the back of his neck. He paused, enjoying the sailor’s touch.

“It’s fine. You left a note at lunch, remember? I might be an ex-pirate, but I _can_ read.” There was a laugh to the words.

His cheeks heated at the jest, and he yanked at the remaining boot harder than he needed to. “I’m just not used to-”

“Having to account for someone else. I know mate, we’ve been over this many times. It’s not just you. This is new to me too. Now, come here.”

He was swept into an embrace, arms automatically going around the taller man’s waist, holding tight. His fingers splayed, touching as much of the warm, soft skin and low-slung pants as he could manage. He rested on a firm shoulder, decorated with blue sailor’s tattoos, and closed his eyes, inhaling the familiar scents of soap and whiskey.

Flynn leaned his head against him, pressing a stubbled cheek into his hair. He felt, more than heard him murmur, “Missed you today,” and couldn’t stop the resulting shiver. He stroked his hands up, tracing old scars and taut shoulder blades, pulling him as close as possible.

His lover dropped kisses in his hair, then down the side of his face. He pulled back slightly, tugging him towards the bedroom. “Come to bed with me.”

Obediently, Mathias let go, moving in the direction of the small room. As they walked, he loosened laces and buckles, getting ready to undress. Once inside, he set the leather pauldrons on a stand, then efficiently stripped out of the dark blue armor, leaving it arranged neatly, in case he needed to be dressed in minutes.

The Kul Tiran sighed behind him. “Always neat and orderly. I don’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse with you.”

“Better to be prepared than dead.” He padded to the bed, setting his daggers on the nightstand before crawling in. “I might see retirement because I’m careful. And I think you, of all people, would want me to live as long as possible.”

His lover reached out, smiling. “Of course I want that. I have so many plans for us that you’ll need to be one hundred before I’m done.”

He snorted, crawling closer, settling into the embrace of those strong, tattooed arms. Tilting his face up, he sought the other man for a kiss, feeling their mustaches brush together. They kissed leisurely, lips soft and warm, the touch indulgent. He whimpered when Flynn’s tongue brushed his own softly.

His hands roamed all over the captain, taking in as much warm skin as he could manage, squeezing muscular biceps, running hands along the collarbone, and fingers through thick chest hair. He smiled against him when the last action provoked a groan.

“In a mood tonight, are you?”

It wasn’t too dim in the room for him to see the broad smile, the spark of interest in those sea blue eyes. He knew that his own smile, more reserved, could also be seen.

“I am,” he admitted.

“Good.” And he was rolled on to his back, pressed into the bed and covered by his lover. He let out a sigh as he felt Flynn’s warm skin press against his own, enveloping him in warmth and touch and scent. The sailor ran one foot up the inside of his calf, feather light. He squirmed under the sensation, bringing out a chuckle in the other man.

“Ticklish?”

“Hardly.” He brought his fingers up, running them along his love’s midsection, grinning when the big man began to laugh. Encouraged, he kept at it.

“Enough! Enough! I yield!” Flynn moved off him, gasping for breath, laughing still.

“It never occurred to me you’d be ticklish.”

“It did occur to me you wouldn’t be. I assumed they’d teach you not to be.”

He nodded. “They did. One of the many reflexes we’re taught to control.”

“Teach me?” The sailor propped himself up on one elbow.

“Of course, but not tonight. No lessons tonight.”

He leaned in, hungry for more. Catching his lover’s bottom lip in his teeth, he sucked, earning another groan from the big man. He let go, kissing along his jaw, rubbing against the stubble there. The hum of approval on the other man’s lips resulting in a tingle on his own as he nipped down Flynn’s neck.

He felt calloused hands on him, pulling him on top of the Kul Tiran as he rolled. Mathias straddled him, surprised as always that a man with such broad shoulders would have such narrow hips. Kissing across the other man’s chest, he leaned forward, stopping to lick at a puckered nipple. A strong hand tangled in his short hair as he sucked, and he felt his lover’s erection straining beneath him.

His hip was caressed by the other hand, rope roughened and calloused from years on ships. He leaned to that side, desperate for more touch as he worked lower, tasting more of the sailor’s skin. Running his hands through the beginnings of coarse hair, the grip in his hair tightened almost painfully. Leaning into the hand, he moaned.

“I swear, you’re like a cat,” Flynn murmured. He released the spy, stroking his hair. “I could touch you all night.”

Mathias slid further down his lover, kneeling between his knees. With a contented sigh, he ran his hands along strongly muscled thighs, tracing a handful of scars. He kissed his way through the auburn hair on the other man’s abdomen and inhaled the familiar scent of soap, sweat, and man. Nuzzling his lover’s cock, he took him in hand, licking from base to tip. A muffled exclamation came from above him, and he smiled, licking again.

Taking him fully in his mouth, he moved, working leisurely, tasting, savoring. He wrapped a fist around the base of the big man’s cock, fisting it slowly while he sucked, feeling the soft skin over the hard length. Flynn’s hands stroked his hair, never grabbing, only gently touching, brushing it out of his eyes, ruffling it tenderly.

All too soon, he was being encouraged to abandon his task, to move up and be wrapped in the strong arms of the man he loved. With a last lick, he moved up, taking his time, feeling the hair on their bodies rub against each other, their arousal brush together, their legs tangled.

Flynn dropped frantic, open mouthed kisses on his shoulders and neck, leaving behind a hot, wet trail. Mathias tilted his head, allowing the Kul Tiran better access. He knew a few were going to leave faint marks, but didn’t care. The heated breath across his skin was more than worth it.

Those rough hands moved down his sides, along his hips, tracing his hipbones. He shuddered, aching for more. They obliged, pulling him close. He felt the other man shift, reaching for oil in the nightstand, no doubt, then one of those large, strong hands wrapped around his straining cock, taking them both in hand.

“Oh, Flynn,” He groaned, dropping his head onto his lover’s chest. His hips stuttered, almost of their own accord, as oil slicked fingers moved across them together. The heat, the slick, the friction of hands and cocks, it was all _so_ much.

“That’s it, let go,” the big man coaxed, one arm holding him close. “I’ve got you.”

He felt the firm chest covered in thick hair, heard the pounding of the other man’s heart, smelled sweat and soap, and clung to him, awash in sensation. With a low moan, he found his release, the world fading out around him.

Distantly, he heard his lover’s pants and a deep groan, as he too, climaxed. He felt the hand around them slip off, pulling his hips close, laying him flush against the bigger man.

He shook his head, blinking several times, trying to bring the room back into sharp focus. Next to him, Flynn was still breathing hard, a smile on his lips. He looked over at Mathias, eyes bright.

“Better?”

“Much.” He laid his head back down on the broad, warm chest, snuggling in. A hand came up, stroking his hair, and he hummed his approval, wrapping one arm around the big man, rubbing his back in return.

“I’m glad you’re taking the next week off,” Flynn whispered in his ear. “I have so many plans for you.”

“Such as?”

“Oh, just you wait, Master Shaw. There are things I want to try that I imagine you’ve never thought of.”

He shivered.

“You know I love you, right?” The sailor shifted, pulling him onto his chest.

He pillowed his head there and let out a contented sigh. “Of course. And I love you too.”


End file.
